Obatnya Adalah Cinta
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Remake Kapitel.55 The Almarz Residence. Teito sedang sakit dan Frau memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah obat yang katanya sangat manjur. Shounen-ai.


**Disclaimer: **07-Ghost bukan punya saya... kalau punya saya ini fic bakal beneran kejadian, mwahahaha

**Warning: **shounen-ai, cerita gak jelas, author stres

**A/N:** buat yang belum baca manganya sampai Kapitel.55 The Almarz Residence cepet baca sana! Soalnya ini remake bagian itu dengan alur cerita dan beberapa perubahan yang bener-bener gak jelas, haha.

* * *

Bulan purnama masih menggantung tinggi di langit saat perlahan Teito membuka matanya. Pusing. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya untuk mengecek apakah ia masih demam atau tidak, dan saat itulah ia sadar sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. _Seseorang_ seenaknya tidur di tempat tidurnya, DAN seenaknya memeluknya, memberikan Teito kehangatan yang nyaman.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah dengan orang itu. Dia… terlalu diam. Memang, orang yang sedang tidur biasanya diam, tapi yang ini sama sekali tak bergerak. Tak ada ritme gerakan dada di punggung Teito. Tak ada napas yang membelai rambut coklatnya. Dan, meski jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat, Teito sama sekali tak merasakan detak jantung orang itu.

Hanya ada satu penjelasan tentang semua itu: orang yang ada di belakangnya ini sudah mati. Dan hanya ada satu orang mati yang berada di dekat Teito akhir-akhir ini dan mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk memeluknya dalam tidur: Frau. Tapi kalau benar itu Frau, kenapa tubuhnya begitu hangat…?

Indra penciuman Teito membantunya menjawab pertanyaan itu saat wangi samar sabun yang bercampur bau rokok dan minuman keras khas Frau tercium olehnya. Sepertinya, uskup mesum itu baru saja mandi. Lalu langsung memeluknya dalam tidur seperti sekarang ini. Entah kenapa, wajah Teito terasa memanas saat memikirkan hal itu. Padahal, sepanjang hari dia merasa kedinginan akibat demam yang dideritanya. Yah, meski sekarang dia sudah tidak begitu merasa kedinginan lagi. Berkat Frau yang memeluknya.

Saat itu, berkat demam yang dideritanya Teito Klein tak bisa (dan kemungkinan besar takkan mau) berpikir jernih. Bahkan dengan posisi _seperti itu_ dia masih sedikit menggigil. Ia ingin 'guru'nya itu memeluknya lebih erat, memberinya lebih banyak kehangatan. Dia mengubah sedikit posisi tidurnya, mendekatkan tubuh kecilnya ke dada bidang Frau. Teito mendekapkan lengannya sendiri diatas lengan Frau, membuat pelukan uskup itu makin erat.

Baru saja Teito akan menutup matanya dan kembali ke alam mimpi, dia merasakan tangan Frau bergerak diantara dada dan tangannya sendiri.

"Terbangun, _kuso gaki_?"

Dalam kekagetannya secara refleks Teito melepaskan diri dari Frau dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya berputar. Lantai di bawahnya terasa sangat dingin di kaki telanjangnya, dan rasa dingin itu seolah-olah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, seketika membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Kalau saja Frau tidak menangkapnya, tentu dia sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan tiba-tiba bergerak seperti itu! Orang sakit sebaiknya diam dan tidur saja!"

"Aku sudah baikan kok! Lagipula ini kan salahmu, kenapa memelukku seperti itu!" sembur Teito balik.

"Ho?" Frau tersenyum licik. "Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang justru memelukku balik?"

Lagi-lagi Teito merasa wajahnya memerah. "Tidak kok!"

"Lagipula…" satu tangan Frau meraih kepala Teito, menarik beberapa helai rambut coklat tuanya sementara tangan yang lain masih sigap menopang tubuh mungil itu. "Apanya yang baikan? Demammu masih tinggi begini! Sudah, kau kembali tidur saja!" dan dengan kata-kata itu Frau menarik Teito kembali ke tempat tidur.

Sekali lagi Teito merasakan sakit di kepalanya. "Kalau sudah tahu sakit, tidak usah kasar begini kan!"

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang sudah baikan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum mencemooh.

Teito hanya bisa menggeram pada Frau. "Ya sudah aku mau tidur! Pergi sana!"

"Iya iya," ucap Frau sambil meninggalkan tempat tidur Teito. Meski sudah jelas yang diinginkan Teito adalah dia meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar dengan satu tempat tidur itu, Frau malah duduk di lantai di seberang tempat tidur dan mulai merokok.

"Frau, bagian mana dari huruf p, e, r, g, dan i yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Hm? Aku kan sudah pergi dari tempat tidur itu."

"Maksudku adalah _pergi dari kamar ini,_" Teito mendesiskan empat kata terakhir.

"Dan _pergi kemana_ tepatnya? Kau dan Capella sudah menghabiskan persediaan kamar kosong dan tempat tidur disini."

Teito mendelik pada pria itu, tapi memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan berbalik menghadapkan punggungnya kepada Frau. "Aku mau-" baru saja dia akan menyebutkan kata 'tidur' saat ia sadar ada sesuatu yang hilang. "Dimana Mikage?"

"Bersama Capella di kamar sebelah," jawab Frau singkat.

Mulut Teito membentuk huruf o dan ia bersyukur Fyulong muda ataupun Capella tidak akan tertular penyakitnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Capella…

"Apa letak rumah ibu Capella sudah diketahui?" tanyanya kembali berbalik menghadap Frau.

"Sudah. Kalau besok kau sudah sembuh, kita bisa segera pergi kesana. Karena itu, cepatlah sembuh, _kuso gaki._"

"Hai."

Tanpa lengan Frau yang membelit tubuhnya, kali ini Teito berhasil meraba dahinya sendiri dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang masih hangat. Tentu saja sudah baikan dan bukan lagi 'demam tinggi' seperti yang dikaakan Frau, tapi tetap saja dia masih sakit dan dia tahu Capella ataupun Frau tidak akan membiarkannya pergi sebelum ia benar-benar sembuh.

"Apa besok aku sudah bisa sembuh ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Yah, kalau kau mau obat, ada kok," ucap Frau kalem, tapi sejurus kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum licik. "Aku tahu obat yang katanya manjur untuk demam seperti ini."

"Obat apa?" tanya Teito curiga melihat ekspresi Frau.

"Ciuman."

Hening. Lalu Teito melemparkan sebuah bantal tepat ke wajah Frau. "BODOH!"

Frau melemparkan bantal itu kembali ke tempat tidur dan menatap lekat-lekat kedalam mata jamrud Teito. "Tidak mau coba? Padahal kudengar itu benar-benar sangat ampuh lho…" ujarnya menggunakan kalimat tak efektif dalam usaha mempengaruhi Teito, senyuman licik yang sama masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula memangnya tidak ada obat biasa apa?"

"Tidak," ucap Frau berbohong. "Untuk apa aku membuang-buang uang untuk bocah sepertimu?"

Teito membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. "Besok aku pasti sudah sehat! Lihat saja nanti!"

Lalu hening lagi. Pikiran tentang Capella harus menunggu satu hari lagi untuk bertemu ibunya membuat Teito tak tenang. Apalagi setelah segala kelakuan Frau selama beberapa menit terakhir dia merasa penyakitnya semakin parah. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat, membuat tenggorokannya tercekik. "Apa… itu benar-benar ampuh?" tanyanya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Makanya, coba saja," ucap Frau yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah tempat tidur.

Sepasang mata hijau menatap tajam pada mata biru. "…Baiklah. Kita coba saja," ucap Teito sambil bangkit untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Frau duduk di ujung tempat tidur itu, jemarinya menangkap dagu Teito. Mata Teito menatap ragu ke mata safir Frau yang semakin mendekat, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik nafas dan menutup matanya. Melihat bocah di hadapannya sudah siap, Frau melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Teito.

Dingin. Tapi entah kenapa sangat menenangkan. Teito membiarkan dirinya luluh dalam ciuman Frau, dan dia terheran-heran sendiri kenapa dia benar-benar merasa lebih baik. Ciuman itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penuh gairah, sebaliknya memberikan ketentraman ke tubuh Teito. Sakit kepalanya segera menghilang dan dia merasa bahwa demamnya turun.

Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Frau melepaskan Teito yang mau tak mau merasa kecewa.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Teito mengangguk kecil. "Sekarang, aku mau tidur," Teito menyatakan rencananya, yang ditanggapi oleh sebuah pelukan dari Frau. Salah satu dari Seven Ghost itu merebahkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Teito, memeluknya erat.

"Dengan begini kau jadi lebih hangat kan?"

"Sedikit. Tapi… 'kehangatan' ini tak akan berlangsung lama kan?"

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal mandi lagi dan memelukmu seperti ini lagi. Boleh kan?"

"Dasar boros air. Tapi terserah kau sajalah."

Frau tersenyum lembut dan mencium dahi Teito, membiarkan 'pasien'nya tidur dalam pelukannya.

.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, perlahan-lahan Frau melepaskan dirinya dari Teito, tak ingin membuat keadaan bocah itu kembali memburuk akibat tubuhnya yang mulai dingin. Dengan satu kecupan terakhir, Frau bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menatap Teito dengan pandangan… lapar.

"Cepatlah sembuh… Teito," bisiknya, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Kalau tidak, aku juga yang repot," lanjutnya sambil menjilat bibirnya, merasakan rasa manis yang ditinggalkan bibir Teito. Taringnya terlihat jelas dibawah mata biru elektriknya, membuatnya terlihat lebih seperti setan daripada _ghost_ ataupun pelayan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Kali berikutnya Teito terbangun, matahari sudah terbit dan menyinari dunia dengan kehangatan. Teito senang karena merasa sudah sehat pagi itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal.

"Sudah bangun, _kuso gaki?_" tanpa mengetuk pintu, sumber dari segala kekesalan Teito memasuki kamar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk. Tanpa basa-basi dia mendekati Teito dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Teito. "Sudah sembuh rupanya, baguslah."

Ketika Teito tak berkata apa-apa, Frau mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cemberut Teito. "Kelihatannya kau kesal sekali, kenapa?" Teito tak menjawab, hanya membalas tatapan Frau dengan pandangan tak suka, membuat Frau tersenyum jahil. "Jangan-jangan…" bisiknya di telinga Teito, membuat remaja itu mabuk dengan wangi leher Frau. "Kau kesal karena tadi malam aku tidak kembali memelukmu ya?"

"SIAPA JUGA!" jawabnya mendorong Frau, tapi pipinya yang memerah menunjukkan bahwa ia berbohong, membuat Frau terkekeh.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Teito, langkah kaki mungil terdengar mendekati kamar, dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan Capella dengan Mikage di bahunya.

"Teito-niichan!" panggil Capella sambil melompat untuk memeluk Teito. "Sudah sehat?"

Teito tersenyum pada Capella di pelukannya, "Sudah, berkat doamu."

"Niichan memang kuat ya, bisa sembuh bahkan tanpa meminum obat yang kemarin aku dan Frau-niichan belikan!" ucap Capella lugu.

Butuh satu detik bagi Teito untuk menyerap informasi itu. Dan seketika, ekspresi wajahnya berubah gelap. "Frau…"

"Ng, aku mau pakai baju dulu!" Frau membuat alasan dan kabur dari kamar itu.

Teito hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kau salah Capella, aku memang diberikan obat oleh kalian berdua," ujarnya lembut pada anak itu. Saat Capella memasang pandangan bertanya-tanya di wajahnya, Teito melanjutkan, "Kemarin apa yang kau lakukan selama aku sakit?"

"Tentu saja aku menjaga Niichan bersama Mikage selama Frau-niichan bekerja! Lalu aku juga membeli obat untuk Niichan!"

"Tepat. Itulah obat yang paling manjur. Cinta. Kalau kau dirawat oleh orang yang mencintaimu, kau pasti akan cepat sembuh."

Wajah Capella terlihat kagum dengan kata-kata Teito. "Benarkah?"

Teito mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Capella serta membelai Mikage. "Terima kasih pada kalian semua."

Dan dibalik pintu yang tertutup, Frau tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Halo... dan selamat tinggal. Nama gue Lica, author baru di fandom 07-Ghost, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! SEBENERNYA sih, gue NIAT HIATUS dari ffn karena sekarang ini gue kelas 12 dan harus belajar buat segala ujian mengerikan itu. TAPI gara-gara mulai nonton dan baca 07-Ghost akhir Desember lalu, mood nulisnya malah naik. _I'm such a genius *sarcasm*. _Emang sih, selama minggu pertama sekolah gue gak niat belajar karena gue kudu merubah gaya hidup kalong gue ke gaya hidup manusia biasa yang beraktivitas di bawah sinar matahari *halah*. Jadi... ini adalah fic terakhir gue di fandom ini sampai ujian selesai~ Tadinya sih dilema mau publish apa nggak, soalnya udah pasang status hiatus gitu di fandom Saint Seiya, eh sekarang malah ngabur kesini. Berasa pengkhianat gitu deh tadinya, untung rekan-rekan di fandom SS nyemangatin *hugs*

Tentang fic ini... Gak jelas banget ya? haha. Abis gue emang gak bakat bikin romance sih, tapi tetep aja suka maksa. Inspirasinya dari anime Chrono Crusade, yang pas Chrono sakit terus Rosette sibuk nyari obat sampe akhirnya dibilangin peramal gak jelas buat cium si Chrono. Emang sih, hal kayak gitu duah banyak sebenernya di anime/manga lain, tapi yang pertama gue kenal ya itu. Sejak nonton itu tiap ada adegan sakit-sakitan di anime/manga/novel apapun gue langsung fujoshi mode on haha.

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong... ini HARUS jadi fic 07-Ghost terakhir gue sebelum ujian! Jadi... kalau ternyata gue ngepublish fic 07-Ghost lagi... mohon di flame aja. Bilang aja gue author gak bener, gak becus, dan gak satupun karya gue layak dibaca alias ancur semua! Biar gue gak niat nulis sekalian... Kalo nggak belajar-belajar, gimana ngedapetin yellow jacket coba~? haishhh


End file.
